Spike at Your Service Alt Ending
by Real-HarmonySparkle
Summary: What if this episode had a little more romance to it? What if Applejack had actually really hurt herself when that rock crushed her hoof? What if Spike was just a little bit older when this happened? Read this alternate version of "Spike at Your Service," to find out!


Applejack gulped as Spike approached her with a suspicious look on his face. Had he figured out the attack was fake?

"Well...he would be terrifying if he wasn't a fake! You got the clomping on his claws..." Spike said as he placed his claw under the fake wolf's, which broke from the string it was on and landed on the ground," The roar was spot on, and the detail on his face is pretty good. But you forgot one thing: his breath! You could smell a real timberwolf's breath from a mile–" Spike was cut off as he pulled his face away from AJ's, and took a whiff of the air, which smelled like the one of a Timberwolves's. Spike only laughed and crossed his arms,"Too late! I'm already on-" Once again, Spike was cut off as Twilight appeared from nowhere, screaming in terror as she took off running.

"Timberwolf!" Rainbow screamed as she and Fluttershy raced past Applejack and Spike, both of which were holding terrified looks.

"Run!" Spike exclaimed as he and Applejack took off running from the wolves that were roaring as they begun to pursue the ponies and dragon. As she ran, Applejack saw the pile of rocks that she had Spike build earlier that day. A determined smile covered her face as she raced to it and leaped to the top. Once Spike had run past her, she pushed a large boulder off the hill, crushing the three wolves to leaves and twigs,"Nice job, AJ!" The dragon called with a smirk, while the earth pony saluted, before losing her balance, and sliding off the hill with several other boulders, one particularlylarge one of which, landed on her two back hooves, causing Applejack to release a strong cry of pain. All of this just as the remains of the three Timberwolves, morphed into one ginormous one,"Uh oh...Applejack come on!" The purple dragon bellowed as he turned to run when another cry of pain caught his attention.

"Ah...Ah, can't! Mah legs are really stuck!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with fear and pain. As the Timberwolf began to snarl and release its putrid breath, Spike's breath began to quicken.

"Come on, AJ! No more messin' around!" Spike replied, still wondering if his friend was faking. Applejack tried to lift her body from the ground but failed as the boulder refused to give way.

"Forget it, Spike! Just leave me and get out of here while ya can!" Applejack said after a moment of failing to free herself. It was at this moment that Spike finally realized that his friend was really trapped, and if not helped, would be killed in this attack. Seeing that the dragon had not moved, Applejack called out,"Would you just forget your Dragon Code already and go?!" Growling, Spike raced forward and in front of the trapped earth pony.

"No! I have to save you!" He screamed as he took in a deep breath and released a large green flame, causing the giant Timberwolf to shrink back in fear. Spike then picked up a small rock and chucked it into the Timberwolf's throat, who began to choke on the stone,"Come on! Let's get you out of here!" Spike said as he turned and lifted the stone from Applejack's back hooves, the earth pony gasping in pain in the process, as tears seeped from her eyes and landed on the dirt floor.

"Ah...I think they might be b-broken..." She whimpered, trying to put on a brave face as she stood to run, only to collapse seconds later.

"It's okay, I got you," Spike said carefully, lifting the smaller pony off the ground, and taking off from the giant wolf, who exploded right behind them.

"What happened to you guys back there? Thought you were right behind us!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she looked at the approaching couple with concern.

"And why in Equestria is Spike carrying you, Applejack?! What happened?!" Rarity gasped, biting her lip.

"Well, after Applejack crushed those Timberwolves with that boulder, she fell off and another large rock crushed her back legs. I think they could be broken." Spike began to explain.

"Yeah, but then S-Spike rocketed a p-pebble into the huge Timberwolves' mouth, and s-saved mah life," Applejack finished, as she continued to cling to the dragon as tears stained her face.

"Goodness! That must've been so scary!" Fluttershy commented, shuttering.

"Yeah, but how about we reminisce at the hospital?" Rainbow chimed in, a serious but concerned look on her face.

"Agreed, poor Applejack here is probably going to need surgery!" Pinkie piped, biting her lip. Applejack only gulped, as she clung to Spike even tighter.

She hated the hospital.

The hospital waiting room had never been so packed full of ponies, and dragons, waiting to see a single patient. After Applejack had been sent to surgery, her family had arrived at the hospital. While Applebloom sat with Big Mac, Granny Smith sat across from them. All three whom were speaking quietly with Spike about recent events, as well as another special subject. Meanwhile, Pinkie had made herself comfortable in Rainbow's lap, the pegasi's wings draped gently across her chest, Twilight was reading a book called,"The Steps to Healing," and Rarity was braiding Fluttershy's mane with her magic.

After around three hours, a doctor stepped out to the waiting room,"Who is here for Miss Applejack?" He called in question.

"We are," Princess Twilight said, motioning to the large group around her, who was all staring at the doctor.

"Alright. Well, my name is Dr. Hooves, and I was the one performing the surgery on your friend. It was a great success, and I can allow the family to visit her for now, and friends later. So who is all family?"

"We are," Granny Smith said, pointing to Applebloom, herself, Big Mac, and Spike.

"Alright. May I ask how the dragon is related?" Spike opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Applebloom.

"He's her boyfriend!"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac confirmed. This answer triggered a surprised look from Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, but they did not dare question them. Spike had saved Applejack's life, and even if this was a little white lie, it was probably for a good reason.

"Oh...alright. Well then," Dr. Hooves replied with a cough,"Follow me please."

Applejack was visibly shaking as the nurses around her were quiet, serious looks on their faces as they checked her monitors and chart. Her fear didn't go away until her family and Spike entered the room,"Spike!" She yelled happily. The dragon smiled as he approached the bed and crouched next to it as the two nurses filed out of the room, closing the door behind them,"How are you feeling?"

"Better now...my legs hurt..."

"Aww, it will be okay. I promise," He said with a soft smile.

"So how did you get in here? He told me that only family could see me right now...?"

"Well..." Applebloom giggled, making Spike blush slightly.

"We told him we were dating. I just thought you would want to see me," Spike said, and a deep blush formed on Applejack's cheeks, as she shot her little sister and big brother a glare. They had known about their sister's huge crush on the dragon. Granny Smith knew as well, as news in this family traveled quite fast.

"O-Oh...w-well...I...um...that's..." The earth pony found herself speechless, as she looked down at the bedsheets.

"What? Does that make you uncomfortable?" Spike asked, a concerned frown on his face.

"N-No! I Ah...I just...um...well I..." Her eyes began to dart back and forth. Spike's eyes widened after a moment.

"Wait wait...wait! Do you actually...like me?!" Spike looked back at Applejack's family,"Did you all know?" The three ponies all giggled and looked away with smirks. Spike looked back at the injured earth mare, who was hiding under her covers, and sounded as if she was sobbing,"What's wrong, AJ?" He asked as he lifted his claw from the bed and slowly pulled the blanket away, revealing Applejack's tear-stained face.

"B-Because...ah know ya could never like me...I mean it's not like I'm that good looking...plus I know you like Rarity..." Spike was stunned at this.

"Applejack...why would you think that?! I mean good grief! Fluttershy and Discord are engaged! Not to mention that I know Rarity doesn't like me in that way. We're like brother and sister, but I know nothing more will become of that. You, however...I would be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on you. You're beautiful, and you have the sweetest personality. You're my definition of perfect and...I can honestly say that..." Spike paused to look down, a blush on his cheeks. Applejack's mouth was ajar, as she stared at the dragon in front of her,"I love you," He finished as he looked back up at the earth pony.

"S-Spike I-" Applejack went to reply but was cut off as a pair of lips touched hers. She gasped when she realized that Spike was kissing her! Tears of joy filled her eyes and dripped down her face as she returned the sweet embrace, taking in the fiery taste of his lips, while Spike tasted, unsurprisingly, apples. When they pulled apart, Applejack leaned forward and wrapped her front hooves around her new coltfriend's neck, as she whispered,"I love you too," in his ear. Spike only giggled. After a moment, Applejack pulled away,"You promise you aren't only taking me because you can't have Rarity?"

"Applejack..." Spike said in shock,"She may be as bright as a gem, but sweetie...you shine like gold." Applejack teared up as she once again pressed her lips to her dragon, earning a chorus of "Awes!" from the rest of the Apple Family.

A/N: This was so much fun to write! This little one-shot has been in the writing for a while, but I think I finally got it sounding good! Enjoy, and let me know what you think! :3

#AppleSpike5Evr!


End file.
